Blue Efflux
by griffin black
Summary: Well, that's one way for Arthur to find out. Total PWP.


Disclaimer: Not my original characters.

Summary: Pure PWP between our favorite ship.

Author Notes: The ending might be kind of lame, but I couldn't help myself, it's just a bit fluffy or something.

**Blue Efflux**

"_Merlin_...Jesus, do that again." Arthur commanded, breathless.

Merlin stretched his fingers towards Arthur's, lacing them. Then he thrust, hard, his cock hitting the Prince's tenderest spot. Arthur was panting loudly. It wasn't a particularly manly sound, his voice breathy and higher pitched then normal. Merlin hit him again.

"Uhn, Ohhh more, please." Arthur repeated the last word softly, "Please." Sweat was beading up along his brow, making his blonde hair stick.

Merlin slapped against him and Arthur pushed back to meet the blow. Their bodies were wet, their skin tight, muscles flexing, and eyes flashing with each new feeling.

"I want you to cum for me Arthur." Merlin's words were carefully measured, his low voice boyish but commanding.

Disarmed, his brow flickering with want, Arthur groaned in response and pressed his chest and forehead into the sheets, arching his arse higher. Pulling his hand out of Arthur's, Merlin properly grasped his hips. He loved the feel of his Prince's sticky skin beneath his hands, the jutting bones cut just below rippling muscle, the curve where hip met thigh... Merlin pulled Arthur's hips back into him to match each of his thrusts.

"Touch me Merlin." Arthur whinged.

With a begrudging smirk, Merlin reached around until he felt Arthur's hard as granite, fire hot cock, its skin smooth as silk, its head exposed and leaking. Merlin's barely maintained composure disappeared then. Groaning his lover's name, Merlin slid his other hand along Arthur's chest and leaned farther over him until his fingers felt a hardened nipple and squeezed. Arthur was coming undone. He'd bare his teeth and wrinkle his nose one moment and the next he'd let his face go completely slack, lips reddened and chapped from breathing so heavily through his mouth. Merlin pumped Arthur's cock with short, efficient strokes, matching them in time with his quick thrusts from behind. Stretched across the Prince's back, Merlin was forced to keep his own cock buried deep within, his body jerking shallowly into Arthur. But Arthur didn't mind, his tender button, secreted inside his channel, was being nudged every single time; Merlin's cock an insistent force, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

"Cum for me Arthur." Merlin whimpered, his voice still low.

Arthur struggled to maintain his balance but managed to reach one of his hands down, to cover Merlin's hand on his cock. He squeezed harder and tugged once, twice, three times and he was cumming, thick spurts of pearlescent joy flowing from his body. Arthur collapsed but Merlin wasn't done. He pulled out, exposing his hot erection, wet from himself and Arthur's body. A tremor ran through his thighs, Merlin needed to cum, now. He rolled Arthur onto his back, his whole body shuddering gloriously at the sight of Arthur's huge cock stuck to his stomach, cum smeared all over his belly.

"Arthur, sit up a little."

Sated and drowsy, Arthur slowly scooted back to the headboard and slumped against it. Merlin crawled up his body until he was on his knees, straddling the Prince, his cock pressing against Arthur's mouth. Arthur licked his lips, his tongue grazing Merlin, teasing him. Merlin grabbed the back of Arthur's head, knotting his fingers in the mess of longish hair and sharply pulled it forward. And he was in, wet hot velvet enveloping him, teeth roughing him up, more tongue sucking him down. Merlin was silent as he let Arthur suckle him, play with him, lick a swirling circle around his head. He could feel the build, he knew it was almost time. He shut his clear blue eyes against the gold that threatened to shimmer to life. Suddenly he felt cold, Merlin looked down, Arthur's mouth had left him, it was moving lower. The wet heat was unleashed across his cullions, the soft skin sagging in the heat, giving in to the needy mouth swallowing them. But Merlin knew what he needed and this wasn't it. Hand still entwined in Arthur's hair, Merlin jerked his head back and again forced it forward onto his cock. Sighing in relief, Merlin thrust, hard.

Arthur gagged but wasn't given a moment to adjust. Merlin's belly burned low, needing to be satisfied, to be let go, to be released. He thrust over and over into Arthur's mouth, forcing it farther each time. Arthur's lips were red and wet, spit and precum leaking down his chin. Merlin dropped his head, squeezing his eyes shut again, concentrating. His black hair was a ruffled mess, the fringe swept to the side, matted with sweat and his cheekbones stood out sharply in the light of the single candle, the golden glow bathing his normally ivory skin in a warm, buttery light. Below him, Arthur's nostrils flared as he struggled to breath through his nose and relax his throat. Merlin wasn't often like this, in fact he couldn't remember Merlin ever being like this. Arthur's eyes fluttered open then closed as he fought to keep the panic down. _Just breathe._

Merlin held Arthur's head tightly, tilting it back just so, and unleashed himself until his cullions were slapping against Arthur's chin and neck. Arthur reached his hands up and dug his fingers into Merlin's arse, clinging desperately, determined not to come apart until his lover was satisfied. Arthur wasn't the only one feeling lightheaded, Merlin was loosing control, his body throbbing and trembling as he continued to thrust. With his free hand, Merlin reached up for the side of his own neck, flexing his fingers against it, rubbing it, and generally scrabbling for something substantial to find purchase with. Merlin could feel Arthur's tongue and the roof of his mouth holding him, milking him. He groaned loudly, expelling his breath slowly, trying to relax, trying to calm the nerves sparking beneath his skin. It wasn't just the orgasm building, it was his magic. It was trying to surge to the fore, to shoot out of all his limbs like a gushing fountain of pure ecstasy. Grunting now with each thrust, Merlin was trying to steady himself but it was hard, his cum was being seized by the magic like lava getting hotter and hotter, ready to spew.

Arthur had tears of physical strain sliding down his cheeks, his lips were becoming puffed and swollen, redder than a girl's rouged for a party. Then Merlin let his head go, he gripped the headboard with both hands and fucked Arthur's mouth so hard his head repeatedly hit against the wood with a dull smack.

"Arthur...Arthur! ARTHUR!" Merlin jerked forward one last time, eyes shining gold, his cum a ropy mess coating the Prince's throat, sliding straight down it, into his belly.

Only that wasn't all, a bright, blinding blue light was swirling around Merlin. It started as a small spiral of energy but exploded into a shimmering mass surrounding him, flooding the room, spilling onto Arthur who was drinking Merlin, swallowing him whole. Arthur could feel the heat of the blue light and opened his eyes, squinting against it, astonished. His heart wasn't beating properly while Merlin's on the other hand was hammering like a hummingbird in his chest. His breath coming fast and hard through his nose, Arthur released Merlin's arse and started pushing insistently on his thighs, knowing he was about to choke. Merlin was completely unaware, his expression one of extreme beatific joy.

The light began to fade to a dull, pulsing glow. Merlin's open mouthed smile turned into a contented upturn of his lips. His fingers slipped from the headboard and his cock slipped out of the Prince's mouth and he let his body fall to the side, landing on the soft bed. Arthur, his cheeks damp, mouth numb, coughed heartily. Merlin looked up at him through heavy lidded eyes, his smile lingering.

"Arthur." He breathed.

The Prince looked absolutely wrecked. Wet with tears, spit, cum, and sweat, and barely able to keep his mouth from opening and closing like a fish out of water, Arthur just sat there, his shoulders sagging, hands sprawled at his sides. The blue light was receding like it was seeping into Merlin's skin. Arthur looked on with barely enough strength to register surprised. Merlin wanted to melt into the sheets himself, rather he felt as though he had.

"You're magic." Arthur croaked.

Merlin's smile tightened, the light disappearing with a pop as it was sucked back inside him. He just looked at Arthur awaiting judgement. A minute passed, the lover's eyes locked. Then Arthur peeled himself away from the headboard. Merlin made to sit up but Arthur was already upon him, a broad shoulder nuzzling under his arm until Merlin allowed Arthur in. Draping himself over the slighter frame of the sorcerer, Arthur pressed his cheek to Merlin's chest. Merlin's heart was filled to burst, but he had nothing left. He simply placed his arms around his Arthur and neither of them moved again until morning.


End file.
